variafandomcom-20200214-history
Aulendoff
Common Life Culture As a kingdom of the Redland Empire, Aulendoff is expected to follow the same rules as any other pledged kingdom within the Empire: To serve the Empire, and to prevent necromancy or necromantic practices. As such, Aulendoff is currently invested in the imperial war against the Sellederre Empire, and is publicly hunting for any internally hidden necromancers. On a national level, Aulendoff is a highly industrial kingdom sparse in people but rich in natural resources. It's close proximity with the free city of Spiral City means provides an eager buyer of less than legal goods, and a sturdy trade partner for the importing of questionably sourced hired help. Trade and production scruples aside, Aulendoff is a relatively good place to live. The sparse population and high demand for skilled and unskilled labour means that unemployment is non-existent, while the strong economy means that poverty is a rarity. A strong military tradition combined with the political border buffers of Liore-Adre and the free Spiral City state means that concerns of defence are rarely on the minds of the common folk. Religion The people of Aulendoff, also known as Drake-Hunters, worship the New Pantheon, though are more in favour of those deities capable of aiding knights in battle. Politics Nobility Aulendoff does not invest in a particularly strong class system, and as such, nobility is not a strongly bound hereditary affair. Instead, prominent positions and titles are granted to knights, and occasionally soldiers, of particularly noteworthy record. Understandably, this has promoted a huge number of freefolk seeking their fortune and glory in the army and within particular knighthoods in an attempt to gain noble titles or prosperous lands. The exception to this ideology is the Drakehunter family, which have ruled as the monarchy of Aulendoff since the collapse of the Rommulite Empire, three-hundred years ago. Laws As a kingdom of the Redland Empire, Aulendoff serves the Empire, and outlaws necromancy or necromantic practices. Alongside these imperial decrees, by royal decree the following acts are also outlawed: # The purchasing or ordering of slavery within the borders of Aulendoff # The stealing, manipulating, or damaging of goods, items, or persons not officially recognised as in the care of the offender. # Murder, attempt to murder, assisting an attempt to murder, facilitating an attempt to murder, instigating an attempt to murder. # The delaying or harassment of royal messengers. # The denial of reasonable request by landowners whilst residing or travelling through said landowners property. # The instigation of, facilitation of, or general involvement within any act or intent which is deemed to be traitorous. Furthermore, various cities and sub-regions have additional laws and codes of conduct such as how one should properly conduct trade, and correctly pay taxes etcetera. Although punishment varies on a case by case basis depending on the region and level of court judging the case, there is no set limit on the punishment of any of the royal crimes. Furthermore, as most cases are likely to be settled at a local level within the nearest castle, lords hall, or village square, the deciding bodies are unlikely to be willing to support an incarcerated prisoner for extended durations, meaning that capital punishment is highly likely. Commerce Aulendoff is a keen exporter of worked metal goods, especially weaponry and heavy armours, which are renowned for being well-made. Furthermore, Aulendoff exports basic mechanical goods made in partnership with dwarven and gnomish workshops. Aulendoff's most notable import are heavy horses from Eledore, in order to meet the high demand placed upon this resource by local knights. History Origins Aulendoff, much like the other kingdoms of the Redland Empire formed following the destruction of the old Rommulite Empire, in 698PR. The kingdom was based upon former borders held from folklore similar to those existing prior to the formation of the Rommulite Empire, and its borders have changed very little since this time. Aulendoff was the third kingdom to join the Redland Empire, joining in 850PR, following increasing political pressure from Liore-Adre and the general threat of magical repercussions from imperial spellcasters. The move to join the empire was purely political, and there has been a moderate degree of discontentment within the populace over this move ever since. Imperial spies and inquisitors have kept the discontent to a minimum. Recent Aulendoff has recently joined the imperial war against the Sellederre Empire, having invested much of its militaristic prowess into the war. This has left the region even less populated that usual, and poorly equipped to enforce its own laws, meaning that slave trade with the Spiral City has begun to rise. Although this has kept the kingdoms economy strong, it has lead to increasing discontentment among the general populace. Geography Cities * Akdorf - Human city, approx 7500 * Zorffro- Human city, approx 3000 * Marble Hall - Human capital, approx 5000 * Allonburg - Human city, approx 4000 Fortifications * Blackstone Castle * - * - * - * - Notable Locations Marbletop Marbletop is the short yet dangerous mountain range in central Aulendoff. It is home to a small hold of dwarves with whom Aulendoff have friendly relations. Darkwood Although small compared to many of the other forests in the empire, Darkwood is thought to be plagued and haunted by the dead. It is thought to be a safehaven for necromancers, or otherwise some form of gateway to the underworld, and as such is mostly avoided. =